Abadi
by Bibi Gober
Summary: [Cray/Family] Bersama Sandra dan Isabella, itulah kebahagiaan abadi seorang Thelonious Cray.


_**Disclaimer**_: Tidak memiliki apapun properti dari _Parasite Eve_.

_**Peringatan**_: Mengandung _spoiler _dari _ending __The 3__rd__ Birthday_. _Alternate reality; alternate timeline _(yang pasti berlatar setelah _ending_).

_**Ringkasan**_: Bersama Sandra dan Isabella, itulah kebahagiaan abadi seorang Thelonious Cray.

_**Catatan**_: Sandra adalah istri Cray. Sedangkan Isabella adalah anak mereka. Saya terharu oleh kata-kata Cray di _ending _episode 3. Semoga kalian berkenan membacanya. Oh, iya, sekedar pemberitahuan bahwa karena saya lebih suka menyebut Thelonious Cray sebagai Cray, maka saya akan memakai Cray di sini walaupun Cray adalah nama keluarga.

* * *

Thelonious Cray sering bermimpi sama tentang dirinya. Mimpi itu memperlihatkan dirinya yang perlahan-lahan menghilang di atap gedung CTI. Kelopak-kelopak bunga semerah darah bermunculan, memperlihatkan tangan, kaki, dan seluruh tubuhnya lenyap. Kemudian, Cray tersenyum pada langit dan berkata tidak pada siapa-siapa bahwa, Aya telah menyelamatkan Manhattan—seingatnya, Manhattan menjadi hancur karena akar-akar tanaman aneh. Cray juga meminta maaf pada Isabella—anak perempuannya yang manis—karena tidak bisa lagi mengajak gadis kecil itu pergi ke Chinatown untuk makan es krim. Pada akhirnya, Cray sepenuhnya menghilang.

"Hanya bunga tidur." Pikir Cray.

Ketika ia menceritakan pada Sandra pun, Sandra hanya menertawakannya. Istrinya itu menggeleng-geleng kepala kemudian mengatakan _'konyol'_. Memang konyol, Cray akui. Gedung dalam mimpinya begitu asing. Gedung itu bukanlah gedung tempat rahasia para prajurit _Delta Force _berkumpul. Kota Manhattan tidak seburuk dalam mimpi. Kota Manhattan masih berdiri kokoh, bersih, dan ramai oleh lalu-lalang orang-orang. Tidak hancur, sunyi, dingin dan kosong seperti dalam mimpi. Lalu, Aya? Siapakah Aya? Cray tidak pernah ingat mempunyai kenalan bernama Aya.

Apabila Cray tidak mengalami mimpi yang sama berulang kali, Cray tidak akan merasa penasaran.

"Papa?" Cray sedikit tersentak. Pria berambut hitam tersebut membalikkan badan. Ia menemukan Isabella memandang heran pada dirinya. "Kapan pekerjaannya selesai? Bukankah ini hari Minggu? Papa mau mengajakku dan Mama ke Chinatown, bukan?"

"Ah, ya… benar juga." Cray menghentikan kegiatannya menulis laporan.

Hari Minggu, ia begitu bodoh karena mementingkan pekerjaan. Sandra, sang istri juga sedang libur. Ketika menengadah ke langit pun, biru tidak beriring jejak dengan apapun. Kekuasaan matahari di musim semi begitu silau terasa. Chinatown memang ramai saat itu tapi, hari baik seperti ini tidak bagus apabila dilewatkan di rumah yang sepi.

Isabella melepas paksa genggaman tangan Cray. Dengan senyum lebar terpatri, Isabella seperti bunga terindah yang bermandikan cahaya matahari. Rambut pirang Isabella berkilau terkena sentuhan matahari—ah, lihat! Bahkan matahari pun begitu ingin menyentuh rambut gadis itu!—Bila memandang lebih dalam, kedua bola mata hitam Isabella akan menarik orang-orang ke dalam lautan keindahan. Hiasan rambut serta renda-renda pada rok adalah nilai tambah untuk Isabella. Figur boneka yang manis, itulah Isabella Cray—putri yang begitu Cray banggakan.

"Isabella! Jangan lari seperti itu!" suara Sandra membuat Cray tersenyum tipis. Istrinya—yang begitu mirip dengan Isabella—menghela napas. "Akan kupastikan dia tidak akan membeli es krim terlalu banyak."

"Pastikanlah." Respon Cray seakan memberi perintah pada Sandra untuk menghampiri Isabella.

Di dekat penjual minuman dingin, sebuah bangku panjang yang terbayangi oleh pohon menganggur. Cray berjalan dengan tenang dan duduk di sisi kanannya, menyisakan tempat bagi Sandra dan Isabella. Kedua perempuan miliknya yang berharga berada sedikit jauh dari pandangan mata, walau begitu, Cray tahu Sandra dan Isabella sedang sedikit berargumen. Pasti, Isabella bingung es krim apa yang ingin ia beli. Terang saja, Isabella menyukai semua rasa es krim di stan makanan Harvest Town, Chinatown ini. Malaikat mungil itu hanya mau es krim dari sini.

Cray tersenyum memandang keluarga kecilnya dari jauh.

Sandra menggeleng-geleng kepala kemudian ia berjalan mendekati Cray. Isabella dengan riangnya membawa es krim rasa cokelat dan berlari menuju taman terdekat. Taman bermain itu bisa diamati dari tempat Cray dan Sandra duduk. Isabella begitu riang bermain dengan teman-teman yang bahkan baru dikenalnya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu, Sayang?" tanya Sandra, memecah keheningan dan konsentrasi Cray. Pria itu kini memandang istrinya. "Kau terlihat lelah. Kautahu? Pekerjaanmu di lapangan namun, kau masih harus membuat laporan."

"Itu sudah tugasku untuk mengabdi," Cray tersenyum tipis dan kembali memandang Isabella. Ah, es krim yang ia makan menetes dan lengket di tangannya. "… Isabella, sudah beranjak dewasa."

"Apa maksudmu? Isabella masih anak-anak, kok," Sandra tertawa kecil sambil menepuk pundak Cray pelan. "Takut kehilangan putri kecilmu, heh?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu—"

"—kalau begitu, apa?" tanya Sandra. Wanita berambut pirang itu menekan suaminya tanpa maksud apa-apa. "Dasar. Jujur saja kalau takut. Kau ini tidak pernah berubah."

Cray sedikit terdiam tatkala istrinya menertawakannya. Kala itu bukan yang pertama kali Cray ditertawakan. Yah, Cray mengerti bahwa Sandra tidak bermaksud buruk atau menghina. Sandra adalah wanita yang begitu mengerti dirinya luar dan dalam, tidak aneh bila Sandra tertawa karena apa yang Sandra pikirkan adalah kebenaran.

"… aku hanya sedikit takut bila nanti dia tumbuh dewasa," Cray merubah posisi duduknya. Kedua pirus Cray menatap rindu pada sosok sang anak. "Apakah aku… tidak akan dibutuhkan olehnya? Aku mulai menyadari bahwa ketika dia menikah, dia bukan milikku lagi."

"Masa itu masih sangat lama, Sayangku," kedua tangan Sandra mulai menyentuh tangan Cray. Sandra menggenggam erat tangan Cray seakan-akan, hari itu adalah hari terakhir mereka akan bersama. "Lalu ingatlah, Thelonious. Isabella adalah anakmu; anakku. Putri kecilmu; putri kecilku. Biarpun dia telah diambil orang lain, dia tetap putri kecil kita, terutama putri kecilmu."

Sandra Smith—sekarang Sandra Cray—memang paling mengerti akan dirinya. Kelembutan, keluwesan, serta kesetiaan yang masih sama ketika pertama kali mereka bertemu di rumah sakit bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Pernikahan yang diberkahi berkat para malaikat, sejak musim semi tahun 2002 silam, begitu berjalan mulus. Walau pasang-surut rumah tangga bisa saja membebani hati. Ketika mereka bertengkar dan tidak saling bicara, malamnya Cray dan Sandra menemukan diri masing-masing saling memeluk. Bibir mereka mengucapkan permohonan maaf. Kemudian, mereka akan tertidur dalam dekap hangat dipenuhi rasa sayang.

Sandra begitu tahu bagaimana cara mengembalikan kebahagiaan Cray. Tentu, wanita itu tahu bahwa suaminya bukanlah orang yang mudah berekspresi wajah. Masa kecil hidup tiada bahagia—perceraian orangtua dan kemiskinan yang ekstrem—telah menjadikan Cray seorang yang menutup hati. Thelonious Cray adalah pria yang selalu terlihat muram. Namun, ketika seseorang bisa melihat ke dalam hatinya, maka orang itu akan menemukan suatu kelembutan hati yang paling lembut. Begitulah deskripsi seorang Thelonious Cray bagi Sandra.

"Percayalah," Sandra tersenyum. _"Trust me, Dear. I love you."_

Cray tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Senang? Malu? Sandra tidak sakit hati bila Cray tidak merespon. Toh, Cray tidak terbiasa dengan kalimat kasih. Maka dari itu, Cray tidak mau Isabella mengalami hal yang sama. Isabella, ia ingin gadis kecilnya tumbuh di lingkungan penuh cinta. Cray berharap, suatu hari nanti, Isabella bisa dengan mudah menebar kasih dan sayang kepada orang lain.

Figur boneka itu berlari mendekati Cray dan Sandra. Baju Isabella sedikit kotor karena terkena tetesan es krim. Untung saja Sandra tidak memilih baju berwarna putih untuk Isabella kenakan. Wanita itu menggesturkan Isabella agar mendekat. Sandra mengambil tisu basah dari tas tangannya, kemudian membersihkan wajah serta telapak tangan Isabella yang terkena es krim.

"Es krimnya enak sekali!" ucap Isabella ketika Sandra selesai. Isabella langsung naik ke pangkuan sang ayah, walaupun masih ada tempat di bangku panjang tersebut. "Aku senang sekali, Papa! Lain kali kita ke sini lagi, ya!"

"Tidak sering-sering, ya, Isabella," Sandra mencium ringan dahi Isabella dan mengusap rambut anak itu perlahan. "Papa juga harus bekerja jadi, kau tidak boleh memaksa, oke?"

"Isabella tidak akan mengganggu Papa! Tenang saja!"

Hati Cray tersenyum lebar. Pria itu mengeratkan kedua tangannya agar pangkuannya tidak terlepas. Momen seperti ini, andaikan bisa terulang atau berlangsung abadi. Kebahagiaan yang ada tidak sebanding dengan mendapatkan undian atau naik pangkat. Momen kecil ini adalah kebahagiaan Cray yang abadi. Tidak perlu kamera untuk mengabadikan momen yang ada, Cray tahu ia akan mengingatnya hingga akhir hayat.

"Papa…" figur boneka itu tersenyum lebar. Kedua bola matanya yang indah menelusuri wajah Cray. "Terima kasih telah mengajakku ke sini! Aku sayang sekali padamu."

Hati Cray tersentak senang sesaat. Kalimat yang sudah lama ingin didengarnya, kini terucap jelas. Satu detikkah? Atau bahkan lebih sebentar? Cray tidak yakin ia bermimpi walau terasa sekilas. Prajurit _Delta Force _itu tersenyum dan mengacak-acak rambut pirang Isabella. Pria itu merespon kalimat kasih Isabella dengan perbuatan. Tentu, Thelonious Cray bukanlah pria yang mengungkapkan sesuatu dengan kata-kata.

Senyuman di wajah Isabella semakin merekah, diikuti oleh Sandra. Senyuman yang begitu indah, menyiratkan begitu banyak kebahagiaan.

Bersama Sandra dan Isabella. Thelonious Cray tidak butuh apa-apa lagi.

Bersama Sandra dan Isabella, itulah kebahagiaan abadi seorang Thelonious Cray.


End file.
